rather the devil you know, than the devil you dont
by thebattleangel
Summary: Her home was sucking the life out of her soul. Escaping was her only option, to learn how to fight and survive above anything else. Meeting a strange man in a bar he takes her under his wing but will it end up been more than what it seems?
1. Chapter 1 - crossing paths

Cross Marian - chapter one

**The characters General Cross Marian, Lavi and Allen as well as any other unlisted D. Gray man characters belong too Katsura Hoshino. The O/C Rose belongs to me. This story has ****some ****R-rated content in it. So readers beware. ENJOY :)**

Crossing Paths.

She was rich. She was beautiful. She was hunted and wanted by many a man. That is the reason she ran away from her prison she had for many years called a home. They had tried to kidnap her and assassinate her. She sat drumming her slender fingers boredly on the bar watching the ancient bar tender see to other customers. Many seated at other tables watched her with suspicion as not once had she removed the hood of her jet black cape as she sat like a statue with a glass of oddly expensive wine before her. 'A mysterious stranger with money, that's not suspicious at all.' She thought to herself as she swirled the wine around in the glass. A large hand touched her wrist. When she looked again she had her dagger to the mans neck. He gave her a rather perplexed look, then out of nowhere a smug grin crossed his face.

"Your rather skilled for a woman." He commented as he sat on a bar stool beside her. She merely glared at him. "Are you mocking me?" She shot back in a voice like honey that shocked the man beside her even more so. He turned to look at her and grinned again. "Its rude to sit indoors with something on your head." She scoffed. "Coming from the man with his floppy womans hat on still. Your a fine one to speak." She growled now annoyed by the fiery haired man. "Seems your a fiesty one." He smirked only to be glared at again. There was something strange about the girl. Her innocense that protected her was one that could not be classified and this baffled the general that sat beside her. She was fast and seemingly deadly with a knife. "You know, you should join the black order, we need more women like you." She looked at him skeptically. "With the likes of you there I'd rather stay as I am." "So you would risk been caught by royal guard madam than live out large like you dream to?" She looked at him then over her shoulder at the guard that had entered the bar. She sighed pulling out her dagger.

It had become routine for her to escape the guards her parents constantly sent looking for her. She didn't hesitate to drive her blade through them if she had to. "May I ask why the royal guard are hunting you down madam?" She glared at him again and sighed pulling her cape off in annoyance answering the mans question. Before him stood the missing princess, said to be kidnapped by ruffians and thugs and held for some unknown ransom. Yet here she was before him. No ruffians or thugs holding her against her will, with a seemingly sadistic grin on her beautiful face.

Long raven hair flowed as she ran for the guards, challenging them. "General Cross we need your assistance." Called one of the guards as the man just sat admiring the beautiful petite woman before him. She looked up at him with the darkest death glare he had ever been given by a woman. He had to admit her death glare was sexy. When he looked again all five guards that had entered the bar where sprawled out over the bar, unconcious. Placing her dagger back on her hip she picked up her cape and walked towards the door of the bar. Cross stood up and followed her. In a dark alley he caught her pinning her against a wall. She spun around her dagger at his neck once again. "What do you want?" She growled. Two grey eyes pierced his soul as he stood looking down at the tiny woman. "Join the black order. You need a recomendation. I'll give it to you."

She raised an elegant eyebrow and looked up at him skeptically considering his offer. "What's the catch General Cross?" She purred. He grinned wickedly leaning closer to her when she kneed him. "Don't think I'm some harlot that will succumb to such inappropriate advances." She purred as he fell to his knees in pain. Even though he was kneeling she just looked over his head. She stepped to the side. "I'll join your black order, but try and make an advance on me again and I will make sure you regret it." He stood up and grinned after the pain dulled. He wasn't planning on giving up just yet...

He had kept his word. He had written the recommendation after taking her to the head quarters of the black order. Now she sat at a small desk in a hall way that smelt heavily of some strange floral insense. Across from her stood two men, one with red hair that matched Cross's and one with white hair matching the winter snow outside. She again sat drumming her fingers boredly when the meeting moved to another room. As they walked past her the man who had brought her with argued a point he had made. One of the older generals seemed to be agreeing with him whislt a strict looking female seemed to disagree profusely with what was been said. She watched as the heavy oak doors creaked closed again. She sighed.

"Her and Cross are very alike from what I read in the recomendation. I could sense what you did that day Cross. She will be trained by you." The female general sighed in defeat and gave Cross a warning glare that he knew all to well.

She watched as the door creaked open, she was starting to get annoyed with the two men that stood across from her watching her. The tall general walked up to her grinning deviously, fate was cruel to her to make this man of all men her master. "Well your my new apprentice my dear." She glared at him. "Don't expect me to call you master." She hissed at him. The other red heads eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh now, now princess your the one who ran away, I could always turn you in." He said in the 'sweetest' voice he could muster. Judging from her reaction she gave the general the Lavi and Allen concluded that she really was the missing princess and it wasn't just Cross flirting. She sighed and glared at him. "I'll just escape again. I did it once, I will do it again." She growled. Cross ruffled the small womans hair as she stood rigid with anger. "My, my what a temper we have." He teased. "Your walking on thin ice." She hissed. The generals soon enetered the room and looked at her wide eyed as she threatened her master. "That is no way to speak to your master young lady." Came an old mans voice. She sighed again in defeat knowing they expected her to apollogise to the man. Gritting her teeth she spat the words out. "My humblest apollogies Master Cross, I didn't mean to disrespect you." She bowed her head down and turned to walk away with Cross walking beside her grinning victoriously.


	2. Chapter 2 - drinking with the devil

Drinking with the devil.

Outside the buildings he stretched out and decided he needed a drink. "As your first lesson we going drinking. I want to see how well you handle yourself." He said deviously. "Your the devil incarnate." She hissed under her breath sulking as she followed him, her cape flowing out behing her smoothly with each step she took. At the bar they took a table in the corner and he ordered them the first round of drinks. He had already finished his but she sat staring at her glass wondering how she ended up in the mess she was in with the devil incarnate as her trainer. She sighed and looked at her master. She had heard her one ladies maid mention him before and his great debt he was in and how no woman could catch the man and keep him. Half of his face covered by a mask the half that she saw wasn't all to bad, but it had that "smack me" quality to her. She sighed frowning, then taking her glass of wine she downed it swiftly. Cross looked impressed as well as shocked. She walked to the bar and spoke to the tender. She handed him something and he smiled. The tender noticed the princess and she gave him money to cover their drinks the rest of the evening. She intended on showing Cross just how heavily a princess could drink.

The alcohol kept flowing all night and by her 12th round, she started feeling the effects kick in. Slowing down she watched as her master kept drinking, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath. He still seemed unaffected as he downed another pint of beer with ease. She sat silently clutching her head as the room spun slowly. "Light wieght." He taunted. She glared up at him and continued drinking until she blacked out...

She woke up unsure where she was. The earlier happenings of the evening where just a dull blur. The room she was in was dark, her head pounded relentlessly as he clutched it cursing silently. A deep sigh from next to her caught her attention. Squinting down at the massive figure beside her that was topless she squealed in horror and fell out of the bed only then noticing the only item she was missing was her cloak. Cross rolled over and lifted himself up on his elbow looking down at the princess as she glared up at him. "You didn't do anything to me did you!" She pointed accusingly at him. He chuckled and fell back down onto the pillows. "No princess I just booked a room and put you here, I passed out here too. I didn't do anything to you, you passed out at the bar. Though you said some pretty funny stuff along the way here." Her cheeks went blood red. She looked away and got up stomping out the room into the lounge of the room they had. Noticing the balcony she decided she'd sit there and wait for the after effects of her evening to wear off.

Cross woke up at sunrise and walked around in his towel after he had showered when he saw the small sleeping figure on a sun chair on the balcony. He shook his head and sat by her feet waking her up. "Today will be your first day of training so go get ready." He ordered. She glared at him. "Don't talk so loud I'm right here." She growled stalking into the room to shower. After her shower she felt a little better. Dressing and packing up she stood and waited for her master to stop womanizing with the maid. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and went to get horses knowing they'd be traveling that day. After an hour Cross emerged from the hotel they had stayed in and mounted his horse. "Lesson for today, surprise attacks." He grinned wickedly. She nodded but didn't say a word.


	3. Chapter 3 - lessons and lust

Lessons and Lust

In the forest they came across a clearing where he decided to stop and rest. Cross grinned as he watched her. It was time to see if he could surprise her and just how far he could push the beautiful woman who was his apprentice. She sat calmly against a tree closing her eyes when she felt her legs pinned beneath a considerable amount of wieght and two hands pushing her shoulders against the tree. When she looked up Cross leaned down towards her. When he looked again she stood behind him holding her dagger against his neck.

As the day continued so did the advances or "surprise attacks" and soon the princess was getting irritated. She mounted her horse and took off. Cross sighed. The one woman he wanted for a change, he couldn't get. How long would she keep brushing off his advances or holding her dagger to his neck.

It had been a long year for Rose as her master never stopped trying his luck with her. But something in her over the last few months had changed towards the man. She sighed slapping herself mentally as the thought popped into her head. She groaned as she sat down at the table in the corner watching him flirt with a bar maid. 'Why am I jealous!' She shook her head looking the other way. Eventually when Cross joined her he found her lost in her glass of wine, swirling its contents round and round. To be honest the color reminded her of his eyes and hair. She hadn't even noticed he had joined her as she watched the wine swirl. She then chugged it down and sighed waiting for the next round. After finishing a bottle of abstynth and a bottle of tequila chased with two bottles of wine she was drunk. She looked over at Cross and leaned down squishing her already barely covered breasts together. "Master take me drunk_hic_im home." She slurred contently. Cross raised his brow at the small woman eyeing her chest. Taking his bottle with him he helped her up and started on their way back to the hotel. She never called him master even when she was drunk so he found it strange but was to drunk himself to really care. For him the year had been sweet torture. Every advance he made was ignored, answered with a death threat or death glare or answered with a dagger against his throat. However when he trained her he did get the chance to perve at her rather revealing outfit she fought in. It was practically nothing. She stated before hand that less was easier to move around in without any problems. When ever she threw a kick he would get his best views. Lavi envied him having her as an apprentice. He chuckled remembering the day that Lavi had tried to hit on her and ended up with a dagger to his neck. How he had immediately weighed his options and chosen the safest option slinking into a corner and sulking at the pure rejection. He couldn't understand why Marian never gave up everytime she rejected him.

It drove him crazy that he couldn't just make her his. And the more he couldn't get her, the more he wanted her. He didn't know emotions too well been the narcissist that he was but with her he realized he felt different. Almost driven by his secret feelings to protect her. He sat thinking about the year that had passed. How he had realised that her innocense lured the akuma to her instead of repelling them making them weak and vulnerable no matter what class they were. The day she was caught off guard by one of the noah's who held his knife to her throat. How fiercly she always fought beside him and how she never gave up even if she did get badly wounded. He tried to flirt with other women to take his mind off her but he couldn't seem to get it right, he knew too she was against the idea of the whole master dates apprentice thing. She had on more than one occasion told him it wasn't professional and then down right demanded him to be professional straight afterwards where he would try and make a failed advance again. He felt helplessly obsessed with the woman like she had become some kind of drug to him that he could go on without. He smiled remembering the night he almost managed to kiss her. It was over one of their "professional" spats. He blew a cloud of smoke and tried to kiss her but failed and ended up having his cigarette put out on his hand.

As he walked to where they where staying he looked down at her small sleeping figure in his arms. She had partially managed to keep him on the straight and narrow by using wicked tactics that made it impossible for him to run. When the debt collectors came just a few words from her lips and his debt was like it never existed until she wrapped him over the knuckles about it. She had a lust for life that drove her with a free spirit and beautiful wings to soar the sky with, all he wanted to do was wrap her up in his own and keep her all to himself specially when he noticed Lavi trying to make moves on her. She was everything he wanted in a woman and so much more, which made her irresistable. In the hotel room he placed her down on the bed and covered her. She looked so peaceful as she lay fast asleep. He grinned and left the room closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - giving in

Giving in

Rose woke up to the cold, first rays of morning sunlight as their dull light lit the room. She had grown used to the warmth Cross gave her, the cold behind her was strange. She looked to her side to find the bed empty. She'd grown used to Cross passing out next to her on the bed even though it mostly lead to compromising positions and awkward or embarrasing situations in the mornings. She stretched out and rubbed her head gently. The effects of drinking so heavily wasn't affecting her as badly as it used to as she showered and washed her hair. Stepping out she wrapped a short towel around her after drying her long raven hair which still hung damp, clinging to her back and shoulders. Her bag was in the lounge and she sighed knowing she would have to fetch it in the daringly short towel. She walked to the door opening it and peeking to see if Cross was around. When she saw nothing she walked out to fetch the bag. In the lounge she picked it up and turned right into Cross. "Master!" She exclaimed cupping her mouth, beating herself up mentally. She felt his eyes run over her body appreciatingly and wondered what his hands would feel like doing the same. Feeling a warm blush dust her pale cheeks she shook her head trying to clear the images that flooded her mind of the two of them. 'He is my Master, it will never work, he is my Master, its unprofessional.' She said to herself over and over in her mind as her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red with the new image that entered her mind. 'I'll never be able to look at him the same way every again if my mind doesn't stop this torture." She sighed annoyed with herself.

She groaned clutching her head at the image she was seeing. Cross had her pushed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. One hand exploring the firm flesh of her thigh, the other groping her breast when he pulled the towel off leaving her completely naked and open for any "attack". She shook her head violently looking up at the man, her face beet red. Cross was dumb founded for the first time in his life. She sighed deeply as he stood unmoving in front of her. He watched as brilliant grey eyes stared up at him swimming with confusion. Slowly he leaned down towards her frozen form. "M_master Cross w_what are you doing?" She stuttered moving back a small step. He stroked a damp strand of hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. "T_this is wrong." She whispered quietly, suddenly finding her feet fascinating. "Its only wrong if you allow yourself to make it wrong Rose." He whispered seductively in the small womans ear.

She stood staring down at the floor suddenly getting angry. Not at Cross but at herself, for allowing herself to fall in love with the narcissistic womanizer that stood before her. As a princess she was raised with strict customs. Those customs entailed that she married the man that owned her heart and remained faithful to him. She cursed herself because out of all the men that tried to break the walls around her heart the badass Cross had to be the one to succeed. But she was to scared to say or do anything, there was just to much uncertainty surrounding the man before her. Cross watched as her small shoulders heaved, he knew she was angry too as he saw her trembling slightly in front of him. The small woman had managed to kind of keep him on the straight and narrow with wicked tactics that prevented him from running. And when those pesky debt collectors came knocking at his door, a few words from her and it was as if his debt never ever existed until she wrapped him over the knuckles about it. "Rose?" He asked softly watching as she sighed deeply still staring at her feet. When he gently lifted her chin with a gloved finger her eyes, those beautiful grey eyes almost drowned his soul with the emotion they held. "Why do you do this to me Cross. Why do you torture me so." She whispered looking up at him then back down at her feet. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew that with her customs and the type of man he was it wouldn't work. He knew that after a year of avoiding his advances she was breaking. She knew it herself. She so badly just wanted to give into him but knew she couldn't. It hurt her heart knowing she could have him but in the same breath she couldn't either.

She looked up at him swallowing hard, pulling him down to her level she kissed him. Pulling away before things got out of hand she covered her lips with her hand and fled the lounge. In the room she slunk down against the door her heart pounding to the rhythm of Cross's knocking on the door behind her. She pulled her knees up against her chest, her one hand still on the door knob. Cross eyed the door of the bathroom and decided he'd gain his access to her through the bathroom. He opened the door to find her hugging her knees when her head shot up to look at him. Her brilliant orbs sucking in his soul. Closing the bathroom door he took three steps not wasting anytime to get to her. She rose slowly to her feet clutching the door knob, bracing herself against the door. She wasn't sure how much longer her knees would be able to hold her up. Cross caught her between his arms, pressing his hips against her to keep her from sliding down the wall. Tilting her head up he crashed his lips down on hers in a kiss that conveyed all his lust, want and passion. His lips burnt the kisses he gave her into her skin and before Rose knew it soft moans where escaping her throat. Her skin was burning like a raging fire and soon her knee's gave in beneath her. This was no problem to the man as he wrapped her legs around his hips, running his hands over her soft, perfect skin.

His kisses formed a burning trail down her neck to where he skilfully found her soft spot making sure he marked her as his own. He groaned as delicate fingers tangled in his hair after flinging his ridiculous hat off his head to its own pile on the floor. His hands trailed up along the flap of her towel his hand groping her breast as she moaned again. She looked him in his eyes, his mezmerising, lust filled eyes and blushed deeply. Her mind was in over drive, her thoughts drowned out by the feeling of his lips on her skin. She dug her nails into his shoulders trying to keep herself up resting her head in the crook of his neck as a low groan escaped his lips. She half ripped his jacket off him and his shirt followed along with his gloves. The feeling and scent of his skin intoxicated her as he with one solid tug removed her towel from her. His Lecherous, skilled hands groped her flesh making her moan as he turned, taking her to the bed. He lay her down gently climbing over her, her quivering thighs still gripped around his hips. Small hands undid his belt, button and zipper of his pants and all Cross did was kick them off onto the floor to join the pile of clothing. He kissed her all over letting his lips trail all the way down to her chest.

With a moan her back naturally arched up towards him. She blushed as he took a nipple into his mouth brushing his tongue over it. Then he gave the same attention to its counter part smiling against her skin as he noticed goosebumps raise at each touch of his lips against her sweet, soft skin. His lips trailed down over the sensitive skin of her stomach. Right down. Gently climbing between her thighs he took her into his mouth reveling in her sweet taste. He smirked when he saw her head thrown back in ecstacy as her delicate moans filled the room. He hovered over her. "Look at me Rose." She peered up at him panting lightly. "We can stop here if you want." He said seductively kissing her neck. "Or we can continue, I don't want you to do anything your going to regret in the morning my little vixen." He purred nipping lightly on her ear. She gasped lightly and held his face gently in her clammy palms. "Cross, I wouldn't regret anything. I waited for too long almost punishing myself." He kissed her deeply running his hand down her side and sliding it between her thighs. "I just have one request." She said softly looking up at him through heavily passion lidded eyes. "Yes my vixen." "I want to see the whole face of the man about to make love to me." Even as a princess Cross knew she didn't ask for much and obliged letting her slip the mask off. She was now content running her fingers over the face of the man she loved.

He rubbed his hand against her earning an instant moan, sliding a finger inside to feel if she was ready or not. She blushed shyly up at him and stared at his chest. "What is it?" He purred. She ran her fingers over his cheeks. "Well... I have never... I have never been intimate in this way before." She blushed. Cross kissed her passionately. "I will never hurt you my Princess." He purred as he slowly worked his way inside of her kissing away her pain. He remained hovering over her waiting for her to adjust. Experimentally she grinded her hips against his when a deep throaty moan came from the man on top of her. Taking it as a hint she was ready he started working a slow rhythm enjoying each melodious moan that slipped from her lips. She raked her nails down his back moaning his name louder and louder as their rhythm speeded up with each deep thrust. Soon her moans where joined by Cross's in a glorious Duet. His lips occasionally taking hers hostage.

She loved every touch he offered. Every single hot, wet kiss his lips offered her quivering flesh. Everything he offered to her. Steering their course, the room seemed to hot for them. Beads of passionate sweat rolled down his back fingers tracing burning trails on firey flesh. With one final movement of his hips they both reached their peak together. Cross lay down gently on top of Rose pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Sleep had invaded her thoughts as she lay by him,

The morning that followed was a dark one. The weather had taken a turn for the worst and people had been ordered to stay in doors as much as possible as the terrible storm loomed closer and closer. Cross held her close to him as a loud beat of thunder rolled across the sky above the hotel. She gazed up at him contently running her fingers over his face gently. Gently he ran his fingers along her spine feeling her shudder. "Hmmm its to early for that Cross." She purred sleepily. He chuckled smiling down at her. "Oh ,but I have the perfect idea." He whispered kissing the tip of her nose. She watched as he stood up and vanished. Then she heard the soft fall of water followed by a snaking tail of steam that crept out from the open door. Cross walked out and scooped her up in his arms from the bed carrying her to the shower...

She sat on the bed wrapped in a towel while Cross sat in front of her drying her hair. She smiled up at him when they got ready for the day ahead. The weather outside had only grown worse. The lightening that ripped across the sky was more violent and the thunder that followed was almost deafening. In the lobby the owner looked at them worried. "Missus ya can't possibly be thinking of going out there. Its too dangerous for ya!" She smiled warmly at the old man knowing this was her last test until she became an exorcist. Walking out beside Cross he looked down at her and kissed her before they walked head on into the raging storm.


	5. chapter 5 - somewhere in between

Chapter 5 - somewhere in between.

Rose killed her last Akuma and turned to Cross who nodded his head in approval. She was good. But out of the few exorcists that remained he knew she had an uncertain future being what she was. The wind billowed around them, lashing wet strands of hair into their eyes as they looked around for shelter. Drenched to the bone, Rose looked up at Cross and smiled, her teeth chattering. A lecherous hand slid to her butt only to have his throat introduced to his old friend, her dagger.

"I know what we have done Cross but still, we have to remain professional at all times. We never ever know who else is lurking around from the black order or other orders." She glanced up at him then settled her eyes on the buildings around them spotting a hotel where they could spend the night, get warm, eat and go drinking if they needed. Eager to get dry she walked ahead of her General motioning him to follow her. His Golem Timcampy buzzing around with her own. In her time spent with Cross he had decided to start teaching her magic, warning her however that if she wished to go any further, it would souly be in her hands as a choice. With her magic the first thing he had shown her how to make was her own golem. Shaking the memories out of her mind she smiled as she reached the hotels door, Cross at her side opening it for her. They both entered leaving a trail of water behind them as they made their way to the desk. A stern looking old woman looked up from her book as she sat rocking on her ancient rocking chair. Without a word said Rose approached her.

"May I inquire where the inn keeper is ma'am?" She watched as the old woman crossed the room and stood before them, her ancient gnarled hands clutching the quill as she slowly wrote down their details, handing Rose the quill she signed and took the keys to the room. Cross located the door and opened it letting Rose enter first, he then closed and locked the door. She turned to face her General hooking her soaked coat on the coat hanger. He grinned down at her throwing his on an old couch as he walked over to Rose placing his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he pulled her shivering body closer to his until she was wrapped in his arms safely. He rested his chin on her head and chuckled deeply when he felt her look up at him.

"What is so funny Cross?" she slowly started unbuttoning his waist coat soon followed by his shirt, her frozen fingertips searching for warmth.

"How about we go take a shower my dear." He cooed seductively as he scooped her up in his arms and started walking towards the bathroom. Putting her down she looked at the bath skeptically and then back up at Cross who eyed the old bath just as she had. "Well this is going to be a little problematic." He looked down at Rose who shook her head in amusement and pulled him closer to her bringing him down to her level.

"It will only be a problem, if you make it one Cross. I don't see how a bath could be so problematic." She teased him pulling off his waist coat and shirt, throwing both into a corner of the bathroom. He lifted her chin pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, as he pulled off her jacket as well as her soaked cotton top which showed her lacy black bra which hid invitingly underneath. Pulling away for air Cross trailed warm kisses down the cold skin of her neck, causing goose bumps to rise on her pale skin. She sighed contently when his lips bushed over her soft spot, clutching to his shoulders as her knees gave way beneath her. she felt him lean down and turn on the faucet allowing the cold dark bathroom to fill with warm, taunting steam as it wrapped around them, twirling enticingly as the water seemed to invite their tired bodies.

Wrapping her legs around his hips Cross climbed into the bath sitting down with her on his lap, their hair tangled around them as the warm steamy room only seemed to get hotter around the two of them, the water spilling wearily over the edges as soft moans filled the foggy air. Rose was feeling light headed as Cross kissed down her neck to her chest when a loud crash and a screeching noise from below made her jump in the his arms, both of them where panting and covered in soap when another scream filled the air, muffled by a loud crash of thunder. Rinsing each other off Rose climbed out the bath handing Cross a towel as she wrapped one around herself walking behind him. Running over to the bed she grabbed her nodachi and handed Cross his gun. All that remained in the small hotel was silence as the sound of padding feet echoed lightly off the empty walls. "Cross isn't it strange that there is no light emitting from under the other doors?" Rose observed as they walked toward the front desk. He looked down at her brushing her cheek then walked ahead into another room just off the entrance leaving her at the desk to check the register. Rose paged through the old book to where she found her name then looked at the dates above. Paging to the first page she found the owners details. Something in a old, dust covered cabinet caught her eye along with an ancient picture of a woman. Walking over to it she slid the glass open to find a picture of the very same old woman who had let them in. next to it was a urn, but it wasn't any kind of urn, it was one used to store ashes. Engraved on the dark oak exterior was the same details she had found and a date that was found near the front of the book. Her face paled as she heard a step behind her. Turning she found the old woman in her rocking chair, smiling at her, when Rose blinked and looked again the old woman was gone. Not a trace of her left, just a tiny piece of innocence in the old rocking chair. Collecting it she walked to were Cross was finding him with a bottle of wine in hand.

"I think we might be in a haunted hotel." She said quietly holding out the piece of innocence to him. He closed her hand around it and lead her to the room in silence. "This wasn't part of the final training was it?" she asked quietly when he had locked the door.

"No it wasn't but the Akuma are after this so its best we get traveling soon Rose, we don't want them coming after it." He dressed as she stood watching him, still wrapped in her towel. Cocking his head to the side he looked at her questioningly as a light blush crossed her cheeks. Answering him she held up her bag, it was dripping wet just like the rest of her clothing was from the storm that still raged on beyond their room. He chuckled, "I'm sure we can find clothing somewhere in this hotel that will fit you Rose." He teased as he pulled on a white shirt. She groaned as she left the room, her golem buzzing above her head as she walked into various rooms only finding old moth eaten clothing that was seven sizes too big for her any way. Opening the last door she came across on the floor se found steps, climbing them she came across the attic.

"Well let's hope I am lucky Gin." She sighed looking at her golem which buzzed around intending to help her master. After walking around and finding many interesting books and artifacts Gin buzzed around her head excitedly leading her to a dress makers doll with a beautiful black dress on it, the dress in itself was a rather old styled dress, with many layers and a corset but Rose as used to wearing such upper class outfits every single day of her life when she was locked away in her home. Smiling she pulled the dress off and found a chest with boots in as well since even her shoes had been drenched from the down pour. Cross smiled when he saw the small woman appear with the dress in hand and a few other items as well.

"It seems our journey back might be drier than we had originally anticipated Cross. This inn used to flourish in its glory days. I have some books too that might prove useful in finding out what happened in this place. "She set everything down the started pulling on the corset. Cross walked over to her and grinned, he knew exactly how to remove a corset, as he took the ribbons and started pulling them slowly gently tightening them around her body. Soon she slipped the dress on and flicked out her hair as the tall general stood staring at her. "What seems to be the matter general?" she asked tying the last ribbon in place.

"Seeing you in that dress, its living proof that you're a princess my dear, however I do suggest." His voice fell to a whisper, "You look much better without it." He winked kissing her cheek as they gathered up all of their belongings. Cross followed her as she lead him to a stable where they found four horses and a closed up carriage. Inside was luxuriously furnished and where the driver sat was even covered so the driver was looked after as well. As Rose sat she couldn't help but be reminded of the life she had left behind, she however was grateful that they didn't have to get drenched on their journey back as the weather just refused to hold up. Cross took his place in the driver's seat and guided the horses down the empty streets. From inside Rose watched as the homes became less and soon the landscape changed completely around them with each passing minute of their journey.


	6. Chapter 6 - Games and secrets

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to two of my loyal readers: The Puppet Masters and Enticing nightmare for the hints and all the positive feedback they have provided me with throughout the various chapters of this story. Much appreciated! **** p.s Chapter seven coming soon.**

Chapter 6 – Games and Secrets

Rose walked into the Black Order building alongside Cross, noticing how it had changed. It had been a long time since she had returned there as Cross was never too delighted on the idea of returning there even though his debt was seen to and fully taken care of by the raven haired beauty at his side. Usually they would send Lavi to try and drag him there when they had needed him. However the man turned into a living puddle of goo when he was in Rose's presence which seemingly delighted Cross.

He adored watching her whenever he got the chance. He chuckled noticing her delicate brows knit together in concentration as she walked beside him deep in thought. She had come a long way as an exorcist, he had made sure to keep her safe and teach her what he could. Her golem had perched itself on her shoulder the minute they had walked into the buildings, he found it strange that she had not once looked up at him since they'd arrived. He stopped having reached the Generals office he was to see. Looking down at her he lifted her chin so her gaze could meet his.

"I won't be long my Rose." He whispered touching her cheek gently before leaving her to stand alone in the corridor.

Snapped from her thoughts she walked over to a window and looked out over the dead black trees that reached up into the hellish looking sky. She sat at the same old familiar desk, remembering when she had first arrived and how she had dreaded been placed under the watchful eye of Cross, but since then everything had changed. As before the two young gentlemen stood across from her watching her silently, this time however another man was with them. He looked cold and stubborn as he glared at every person who had walked passed him. She chuckled inwardly watching as his cold gaze rested on her. She had met his gaze challenging him as a devious smirk crossed her pretty face. Lavi grinned as she stood up watching Kanda.

"Splendid to see you again Lavi." She smiled as she purred the words in her usually honey like drawl.

The young man watched her carefully, he grinned sheepishly scratching his head as a light blush crossed his cheeks. He couldn't understand how he couldn't function around Rose even on a normal day. Most of the men in the order had envied Cross from the day they had first seen her there and he was one of them. He watched as Rose turned on her heal to face Kanda.

"And you are?" she asked silently, her lips teasingly close to his ear. She chuckled darkly as she watched his reaction, she circled him running a dainty hand over his shoulder and across his chest. Lavi had taken note of the feint blush that had crossed Kanda's face as Rose subtly flirted with him whispering taunting things in his ear. She chuckled when he swallowed hard and blinked looking down at her. Lavi pulled Kanda's hair playfully breaking his daze, watching as it dropped to his boots remaining silent.

"His name is Yu Kanda." Crosses voice filled the empty space with the blushing gentlemen who watched her silently unable to say a word. Rose turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow, Cross stood watching her leaning up against the wall. She sighed looking up at Cross and shrugged her shoulders.

"Come now my Rose we better be off before you attract anymore unnecessary attention in that dress than what you already have and leave the dear little boys alone." She couldn't help but melt when he spoke to her. Sighing in defeat she walked to his side obediently following him quietly as they left the building. Cross looked down at her small figure dressed in black and smiled taking her arm, he knew it would cause quite the scandal amongst his ex lovers if he were to be seen with Rose on his arm.

Rose walked mentally scolding herself for failing at her first attempt to flirt with another man, or maybe it was her choice of man for her first attempt to try and see what Cross would say. While she walked an ingenious idea popped into her mind causing her to smile deviously and chuckle a little. She had so much on her mind and a mission of her own to face that was looming closer and closer. She knew that soon she would have to reveal he true reason for her running away from her home, she just couldn't figure out how to tell Cross.

Cross stopped pulling Rose gently by the arm. She blushed at how close he was when she looked up at the general then down at his chest, sighing since she knew he could see she had been lost in her thoughts. She wished she could tell him what she had wanted to but she knew it wasn't the right time to do so. She would never get anyone from the Black Order involved in her delicate family matters.

"What seems to be the matter my dear." His voice snapped hr from her thoughts, soothing her worries as he gently stroked her cheek.

A gentle sigh escaped Roses lips as she looked around them wishing Cross would change the topic. "It's nothing of any importance Cross." She whispered softly as he pulled her closer to him.

"Rose I believe there is a ball which is going to be held in a few days time at the royal palace and I have reason to believe you wanted to attend it, the order needs this due to the Earl who will b present, but as your master I'm ordering you not to go as its far too dangerous for you." She couldn't believe what she was hearing as she looked up at Cross, eyes filled with shock. For the first time since she had ever met him he had never ordered her not to do something, yet he stood before her as serious as he could possibly be telling her not to go to the ball that she had been planning on attending.

She simply nodded when his hand brought her gaze to meet his. "Rose, I don't know what secrets you hold but flirting with Kanda was just a means to hide what you almost revealed, I know you will tell me with time, but I simply cannot have you going to that ball it's far too risky, this is no game we are playing, the earl is a dangerous man who will destroy everything that we have worked so hard to protect from him and his Noah. Until the end of the duration of the ball I am going to leave you at the head quarters with Kumoi and Lenalee." Rose looked up at Cross unable to absorb what he was saying. She couldn't understand why the general was been so protective over her.

"Cross, please, you must understand I have to attend that ball for personal reasons." Her eyes matched the pleading in her voice as she looked up at him.

The tall general shook his head and pulled her closer to him embracing her tiny form. "You simply don't understand me Rose. If you are seen at that ball you will be a target in the Noah's eyes, they will hunt you down."

She nodded again and sighed. "I understand Cross."

His grip around her tightened as he reluctantly took her back to the black order, she was to stay in his room and make use of his old office during her short stay, until he returned to fetch her. He closed the heavy oak door behind him and looked down at her small form which stood by his window silently, occasionally lit by the lightening which tore across the black evening sky. Standing behind her he wrapped her protectively in his arms placing delicate kisses on the soft skin of her neck. She let out a soft sigh of content as he turned her around slowly his lips crashing down on hers as she faced him. Careful not to break the kiss he picked her up and carried her to his bed where skilled hands started working at the bodice of her dress he wore, peeling it from her inviting skin. Rose had slowly become like a drug to Cross as he gently lay her down.


	7. Chapter 7 - Escaping fate

CHAPTER 7 – ESCAPING FATE

Rose woke up to a loud crash of thunder beyond the large window of Crosses room, relaxing at the sensation his warm breath caressing her neck as their naked bodies lay still entwined with each others in the tangle of silky sheets and blankets. She knew all too well that the ball was the next evening and Cross would leave by noon to go on his mission, which yet again was one of the few he went on without her at his side. She knew she had to get out of the buildings and to the palace without been seen, she knew too that she would need to collect one of her dresses so she could blend in perfectly. She needed answers and the sooner she got them the better it would be for her. Her mind was buzzing with what she knew she needed to do.

All her life Rose had been aware of the intentions of the Earl and the Noah who followed him so loyally. She had a plan to try and end the mans life if she was forced to marry him, to avenge all those he wronged. She knew it would put her life in immediate danger but it was what she was willing to do if it meant saving man kind. It was a sacrifice she'd have had to made is she didn't escape when she had. And it was a sacrifice she was willing to make, one life taken was the better option when one was faced with the extermination of a race.

She woke up to the dull rays of light shining into the room to find she was alone in the bed. Cross had left a note and a red rose as he always did before he went on his missions without her. She stretched out immediately working on her plan to get away from the Orders buildings that day and she knew who she was to ask for help without even asking. Dressing in her uniform and pulling on her cloak she walked through the corridors to find Lavi, she knew the poor fool couldn't resist her and would make the perfect scape goat she needed. On her way to find the red haired man Lenalee happened to find her first. She knew Lenalee was going to be nothing more than a thorn in her side in the when it came to the execution of her plans.

"Good morning Rose, did you sleep well last night? General Cross told us all to keep you safe today and not to let you out of our sight. So I will be your personal escort today." She chirped enthusiastically as she half dragged Rose to her brothers office.

"I was hoping to get to meet you sooner Rose so we can become the best of friends, its like I have only met you and I already feel so very much closer to you. Is it true your the missing Princess?" She continued to chirp in a friendly tone.

Rose sighed. "Yes it is true Lenalee. I'm the princess. General Crosses apprentice." She said in a low voice trying desperately to hide her frustration.

Upon entering Lenalee's brothers office Rose groaned inwardly when she was greeted by the gazes of Lavi, Kanda and the white haired boy. Kumoi gushed over her as she stood frozen with shock at the man's child like behavior. "Aah I was aware Cross had a female apprentice under him but I didn't think you would be so sweet and beautiful. No wonder the man is so adamant to protect you princess, I envy him so much, my aren't you the most adorable thing ever!" he twirled around her, papers flying everywhere.

Rose's features pulled into a delicate frown on closer inspection of the office, there where heaps of paper everywhere the eye could see. She groaned softly as he lead her to the sofa seating her between Lavi and Kanda who both went light shades of pink. Cross wasn't making this easy for her at all. She mentally cursed her general as she listened to Kumoi's continuous gushing. After an hour she sighed, glad they were leaving the man's office. Rose yelped as Lavi grabbed her hand dragging her to the archives. 'How fun.' She thought to herself as her face betrayed her giving away her thoughts.

Rose knew though if she could just get Lavi alone she could get him to cave in and help her. Taking a deep breath she looked around to see where the others where. Lenalee was on a ladder hunting down something, Kanda sat with his nose stuck in a book and Allen stood chatting quietly with bookman about something. It was perfect.

"I need help with getting a book in that isle over there, I have a rather awkward fear of heights and it's on the top shelf." She whispered looking up at Lavi sweetly. She knew he couldn't resist any oppertunity to help her. Leading him to where the alleged book was he started climbing the ladder been the only one who was really paying attention to her. She grinned as he got to the top and looked down at her about to ask which book it was. Winking and blowing him a kiss she pushed the ladder over with him still clinging onto it. The crash got the attention of everyone in the archives as Rose had hoped it would, with that she used the opportunity to escape, running as fast as she could as she was well aware of the innocense which Lenalee possessed.

The rain felt good against Roses skin as Gin buzzed around her settling down on her shoulder, she knew she didn't have time and in so used the route she had first used through the forest when she first escaped. It was quicker than all the others and the one where she knew she wouldn't be seen or found, after all the forest had become her play ground. After what had seemed like hours the palace walls loomed ahead of her. The small door was still open as she had left it. Quietly she used the secret access routes to her room where she prepared herself and waited for evening to fall.

As the last light faded she slipped her mask on and left her room pretending to be a lost guest. The ball room was packed as she slipped into the crowed. She was pulled into a dance unwillingly allowing her body to sway to the music when her partner changed. The arms around her felt strangely familiar when she looked up to see his fiery red hair. Twirling her out onto a patio he looked down at Rose as she looked at her feet unable to meet his gaze.

"Rose what are you doing here I told you to stay at the order." His voice was stern as he looked down at her, she felt his deep red eyes boring down on her, and she knew she had angered him.

She knew she would be punished, especially after hearing Allens twisted tales of how Cross would half torture him for been disobedient. She sighed in defeat, swallowing hard when she felt noticed and indeed she had been spotted by her mother. The music died around them as her mothers voice grated down on her ears. The old womans face filled with relief as her tearful eyes welcomed her daughter home.

"Cross. Get ready to run." She whispered hastily as she watched her mothers form move closer to her. Holding onto Cross her mother pulled her into a warm, loving embrace.

"Oh my darling daughter I was so worried about you, your father and I never thought we would see you again. This ball was to announce the anulment of your engagement but since your back we can now announce your marriage to the Earl once and for all. Its so splendid to have you back." She felt Cross tense as the words left her mothers lips. She knew she had to free herself and she couldn't wait any longer.

Rose pushed herself free from her mothers embrace and stood clutching tighter to Crosses hand watching as her mothers face paled. She glared at the Earl and shook her head in disapproval.

"Mother. I will never, ever marry that man. I found where I belong. And I am happiest there. With this man beside me. Accept that." Cross knew from her body language that it was time for them to leave as the Earl started making his way towards them. Creating a thick cloud of smoke around them he picked her up bridal style and the vanished from sight.

Rose looked up at Cross as the arrived back in his room. He set her down and walked away standing looking out his window with his back facing her. "Is that why attending that ball was so important to you Rose." His voice was dark as he spoke the words.

"Don't say it like that Cross, it isn't as bad as it seems. I couldn't just tell you because the timing was never right. That ball was important. I couldn't understand why you did everything in your power to stop me." She frowned as she focused on his back.

"I didn't want you to be associated with me amongst the Noah." He said bitterly. Rose bit her lip in frustration.

"Are you angry at me for attending it Cross." She watched his shoulders drop. He knew he couldn't hold what she had done against her. She never did anything without a reason behind it.

A deep sigh escaped the man in front of her. "How can I be. You seem to have good reasoning for being there Rose." She looked up at him unsure whether to believe what he had just said, he seemed furious at the ball before they left, but too she understood that she had dropped a large bomb on the man who knew nothing about her past.

She sighed in relief,"Yes. I had to cut myself free from the strings that bound me to that horrid man. Cross I was driven to run away. I had to escape my fate because my pleas constantly fell upon deaf ears. I never wanted to marry the man. The whole union was my parents idea to strengthen their bond with the Earl. And I couldn't allow it. Don't you understand. You saved me Cross from a terrible fate and if you think I'm a Noah, your horribly mistaken. The Earl only wanted me so he could possess another piece of innocence. That's what my mother and father never realised, it activated because it was protecting me from him." Tears started spilling down her cheeks as she spoke the words she now knew she could. It felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"My parents didn't care about my wants and needs. They had me for the sake of saving themselves when the Earl carried his plans through with the flood. They were well aware of his intentions and didn't care if he was a good man or not. I was raised to be a lady against my will, to agree to inhumane acts and given whippings by my mother when I refused any request. I was left with no choice but to start doing what I needed on my own. I had to learn to survive no matter what. I hid away endless amounts of money knowing that I'd need it when I left. When the amounts where sufficient, I ran. I fought tooth and nail, learnt how to kill. So that I could live." Gentle tears flowed in a steady stream over her pale cheeks as they fell to the floor like the first drops of rain on the earth. She silently stared at her feet waiting for Cross to say something.

Cross turned to her, he hated to see her cry. Closing the distance between them he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. When he broke the embrace he looked at her with a glint in his eye. "Did you mean what you told your mother. About having found where you belong Rose. And being happy? I need not even ask how you managed to escape. I already know have an idea on how you got it right."

She chuckled softly. "I did mean every word of it Cross. I have really never been happier. I do however feel aweful for using poor Lavi as my scape goat, he didn't expect a thing. I hope he didn't fall to hard." She pouted innocently.

Cross shook his head and held out a gloved hand to her. "Shall we dance my lady?" He purred seductively to Rose smiling as she blushed taking his hand. He pulled her close and twirled her around the room kissing her tenderly as they danced to the rhthym of their beating hearts as the rain poured beyond the large windows of Crosses room. He sat down on his bed watching as Rose crawled on and sat cross legged before him staring up at him. Inching herself a little closer she removed his glasses placing them beside the bed when she yet again perched herself before him. This time on her knees so she could see eye to eye with Cross.

He watched as the neck of his white shirt slipped down over her shoulder as she wrapped her arms gently over his shoulders. "So I believe you punish Walker when he messes up or disobeys you Master." She cooed seductively as Cross placed his hands on her hips.

"I do my dear, but your to special for that..." His voice made her melt. His touch seemingly had the same effect on her as he ran his hands up and down her sides...


	8. Chapter 8 - Newcomers

Chapter 8 - Newcomers.

Rose grinned wickedly as she looked down at Cross. She was perched on his lap, her legs wrapped around his hips, hands tangled in his hair. She innocently kissed down his neck nibbling gently along his jaw as a hearty chuckle escaped his throat. He tangled one of his giant hands in her hair bringing her silky lips to his. He nibbled tauntingly on her bottom lip leaving it slightly swollen as she purred his name lustily. Cross thoroughly enjoyed hearing his name leave her lips as he settled down on her soft spot which he found with the greatest of ease. Her lips brushed against his ear as she gently sucked on it purring his name over and over as his lips ravished her neck over and over.

The weather outside was chaotic as usual, in the room however the windows slowly started steaming up as the scene between the two bodies on the king sized bed heated up substantially. Rose worked loose the buttons on Crosses jacket and shirt as skilled hands slowly unlaced the ribbons on the back of her corset their lips never parting as they melted together in unending hungry kisses. She had managed to discard Crosses skirts on the floor of his room. He chuckled as her lacy black corset joined his shirt and jacket. Soon her skirt and his pants landed on the slowly growing pile on the floor as they rolled around on his bed. The dress had made things between them rather tedious. Rose's body was on fire, the room was hot and stuffy as their passion filled moans filled the hot air.

Cross lay over her small form rocking them both to the rhythm of their own pounding hearts. The same pounding that blocked out any sound beyond the room they had locked themselves in. he grinned his familiar devilish grin; leaning down he kissed her gently on her brow as they reached their climax together. Cross held her tiny form close to him, smiling as she listened to his heart beat slow down with hers. He gently stroked the stray strands of damp hair that clung to her face, tucking them behind her ear. She sighed deeply content as she lay in her Generals arms but one question kept nagging at the back of her mind. She looked up at him resting her elbows gently against his chest to prop herself up. She closed her eyes nudging her cheek into Crosses hand as he stroked her cheek trying to make out what was on his princesses mind.

He had noticed that after the ball she had attended her mind was always chaotic, her eyes were always puzzled when she looked at him. It still shocked him to find out that she was to wed the millennium Earl before she fled her home. What shocked him the most was how the earl took on his human form around the princess it too made him wonder how she had seen him in his noah form for her to talk of him the way she did. A gentle frown played on her brows as she stared at Cross inquisitively. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at him again. This time however he could see she wanted to say something to him. Her lips parted as she tried to form the words on her mind, but closed with a gentle, frustrated huff.

She frowned slightly then spoke, it was barely audible. "When are they sending you away again Cross?" he looked down at her smiling gently. It shocked him that it had been bothering her.

"Two days time my Rose. The ball was part of the mission but seen you there has as I feared it would, made you a target amongst the Noah, the Rose they seeking among the thorns, it does seem though that the Earl was particularly interested in your innocence it was one of the reasons he wanted to betroth you so soon. But you fleeing when you did ended his games sooner than they had even begun." He watched as Rose frowned.

"It was a whirl wind affair; my mother seemed to find it perfect. My father been the greedy fool he was instantly approved and I had nothing to do with the whole arrangement. The Earl was well aware of the fact that if my father passed my mother would step down from her place as queen leaving the title to me and my husband would be king. He wanted that, it meant more power, more loyal worshippers. I saw him in his Noah form one night I was to attend a dinner on his home estate with my parents which was strange as they normally never left the palace to socialize with other members of the public for their own personal safety. I got lost in his home and stumbled across him in a study talking to Road Kamelot." She looked up at him from dropping her gaze.

"Would you have gone through with the arrangements?" Cross asked this in a low serious voice. She looked at him.

"No, it was all against my will Cross." She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his chest. "I don't want you to go again." She whispered softly, kissing his chest before she looked up at him.

He chuckled softly pulling her closer to him than she already was. "I have been working on this mission for a while now my Rose, I promise all will be well." He stroked her hair and embraced her. The clouds beyond the window parted, letting the full moon shine through.

Rose woke up stretching out to find the king size bed empty. She sighed sitting up and stretching out when Lenalee burst into the room.

"Rose! You have to come with me, we getting two new exorcists today!" she chirped happily as she jumped on the bed.

Rose clutched her head, groaning in annoyance at Kumoi's sister and her constant jovial behavior. She then turned into Rose raising her brow when she didn't move from the spot. She grinned at Rose wickedly. "You were busy last night weren't you, damn this place is about as bad as Nee-sans office, look at all the clothing."

Rose felt her cheeks flush as she gaped at Lenalee in disbelief. "GET OUT!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

She watched as Lenalee fell from her bed and sprinted out of Crosses room slamming the door on her hasty exit. Rose went and got herself ready for the long day ahead, she had figured that Cross would be preparing his things he needed for his trip. She walked out alone feeling a strange twisting sensation in her stomach as she walked along, it was really unlike her to feel so unnerved. She sighed half heartedly and met up with Lenalee to go and welcome the two new members of the black order.

At the gate two females stood. One had snow white hair like Allen's with hazel eyes, over her shoulder she seemed to have a human sized puppet which followed her. This confused Rose. The other was a tall, slender woman with pale blue tattoos decorating her olive skin. She had raven hair, like Roses cut in an odd style. Her hair was short and cropped with two hip length beaded strands framing either side of her face. Her dark obsidian eyes rested on Lenalee questioningly.

"Welcome to the black Order." Lenalee beamed.

Both women nodded, smiling. Rose took mental notes of how wild they both looked as they both possessed the same olive skin tone and shared some similar facial features. In silence they followed the two to Kumoi's always untidy office. Before entering Rose turned to them smiling unsurely. "I do apologize in advance for the state of the chiefs office." She said in a low voice as not to offend Lenalee who smiled sheepishly on the behalf of her brother.

They walked into the man's office when he started gushing over the two newcomers. "So you must be Lila and Emi, the Amazonian twins." He chimed dancing around the two young women. They looked over at Rose unsure. She simply shrugged, she felt terrible for looking so gloomy, her mind just wasn't with her and no matter what she did she just couldn't get it in order.

"So as you both know this is my younger sister Lenalee and the lady across from you is Princess Rose. One of our Generals was lucky enough to stumble across her and well he took her on as an apprentice and long story short, this is the general's lady." Rose glared at Kumoi and sighed, groaning softly. He twirled around again as papers followed him fluttering to the floor. "From what I read these two have unique innocence for a set of twins, they work the best when they together. Lila is a puppet master, her innocence is that puppet over her shoulder, it traps the Akuma and makes them easy targets to kill, Emi's innocence affects souls consumed by the Akuma by enticing them to fall into her perfect nightmare, the soul is burnt in the world she creates killing the akuma on the exterior, no matter what level Akuma they face."

This interested Rose as she nodded deep in interest. Kumoi noticed that the twins would get along better with Rose so he had her show them to their rooms, it was Lenalee's job later that day to show them around the buildings.


	9. Chapter 9 - General Klaud Nine

**A/N: ****So I realized it has been a while since I last posted a chapter. Times have been hectic, hectic, hectic. This chapter was sponsored by a late night and lots of strong peculated coffee to keep me up and running, so read on and enjoy **** chapter 10 coming soon. **

Chapter 9 – General Klaud Nine

Rose walked alone down the dark passage of the building towards Crosses room, part of her hoped he would be back from his mission, it had started to unnerve her that he had been gone for so long already and not sent her any message to let her know he was still alive and well.

It had been two long and dreadfully lonely weeks for Rose as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She couldn't even go and torture Lavi and Kanda since Kumoi had sent them along with Allen all the way to Tuscany on a mission. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned to find the only female general standing behind her.

"General Nine, it's a surprise seeing you out and about." She said softly as the woman walked to stand beside her.

She smiled warmly at Rose. "Come on looks like you could do with a decent drink, you haven't been out much since that red headed fool left you on to go on his mission. It's strange he didn't take you with him on it."

Rose sighed walking beside the general. "It would be too dangerous for me to go with him, since I am indirectly involved in his mission, I already caused him some trouble by not obeying his orders to remain here with his last one, but then again I had no idea that he was going to attend the ball my parents were hosting, I went against his wishes and found him there and the millennium earl."

Mounting their horses they made their way to the small town near to the order and found a quiet bar where they had chosen a corner to sit and drink in. rose had to admit, it was good to go out with some female company even though she missed Cross.

"So why did you interfere in Crosses mission Rose?" the woman asked taking a sip of her wine.

"well to be really honest I didn't know that he was going to attend the ball my parents were hosting, I didn't know his missions that he was sent on were to do with the Earl." She sighed softly taking a mouthful of her wine.

"Are you acquainted with the Earl?" she watched as Nines eyes widened slightly.

"To my dismay, yes I am rather well acquainted with the Millennium Earl, long story short, I was to wed with the man. I had heard of the Noah but I never knew that he was affiliated with them in any way until we had attended a dinner on his estate, the same night I had seen him in his Noah form. Usually when he was in my presence and the presence of m y parents he was in his human form." Rose looked down at her glass of wine as she twirled its contents.

"I see, so you fled not wanting to be used as a tool by the Earl." She commented as she looked over at Rose.

The young woman simply nodded as she took a mouthful of her wine.

"You really are Crosses apprentice, and just to think I was so against it in the start, I was worried on your behalf since that man can be quite the charming devil, I have known him for many years, he charmed the corsets and petticoats off most females with just a charming smile and a few luxurious words. Seems I had to worry more about him in the end, you my dear are a lot like me, although you tamed the man."

Rose chuckled darkly. "Oh I assure you it was no easy task general. The year of training under him as my master was absolute hell, he constantly tried to charm the panties off me or make advances."

"Only to be answered with a dagger, might I say, you my little Rose were quite the challenge to try and woe due to your families' customs they followed." A deep voice embraced her ears as she spun around into the arms of her General.

Nine laughed lightly looking at the two. "Seems she has you wrapped around her finger Cross." She finished her glass of wine setting the empty crystal wine glass down as she waited to be served another round.

Rose sat comfortably on Crosses lap as he buried his face in her hair, he looked fatigued and famished as he clung to her tiny form, reveling in her warmth. She chuckled softly, stroking his soft red locks as he sighed contently.

"Cross you look like a fat old house cat that's just been given cream." Nine laughed as the man seemed perfectly comfortable with is lady on his lap.

"It would seem he needs a good meal, a good drink, a bath and bed." Rose winked, giggling softly as she picked up another glass of wine and started sipping on it.

"As long as you accompany me, my dear." He purred seductively, chuckling as he watched her cheeks flush a bright red. She sighed kissing his cheek gently as she climbed off his lap. Cross raised his eye brow and stood up beside her throwing her tiny form over his shoulder, Nine took it as time to leave and nodded smiling as she walked alongside the two, towards their horses.

"Rose you're going to have to be extra careful." Cross whispered in her ear as they rode back to the order. She looked up at him slightly perplexed.

"Why Cross?" he looked at her and shook his head gently.

"I'll tell you everything when we get back to the room." He whispered staring out ahead of them as the gloomy buildings loomed ahead of them in the darkness of the night that surrounded them.

However Rose knew that it was something to do with her stunt at the ball, they had affiliated her with Cross even though he was masked, his hair to anyone who remotely knew him or knew of him, would be a dead give away to anybody with two brain cells to spare. She knew though that her been to him when it came to the duties he had to perform in line with his missions was a small problem.

Cross looked down at her as they entered the room, he could see she had much on her mind, what shocked him was that of all the people, Nine had chosen to take his Rose drinking. He pulled her close and crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away reluctantly he fell down onto his bed pulling her with him. "They have affiliated you with me, it's not the ideal situation Rose, seems that the Earl still seeks to possess your innocence and will stop at nothing till he has it. From the word on the street, you're the only one who could have killed him if he didn't know you were part of the black order, but it is still possible."

She looked up at the man confused. She was a bright woman but this was all too much for her to grasp at once. "Are you saying, I must allow myself to be used as bait, to lure that repulsive man so that he can be killed easily when he least expects it?"


	10. Chapter 10 - The Dangerous Game

**A/N:** so this is chapter ten. My humblest apologies for taking so long with the up load- kinda hit a bit of writers block and started working on some new material to post as well. So go forth and read till your hearts content. Disclaimer – the characters from D. Gray-man do not belong to me, they belong to Katsura Hoshino. Rose is my own character.

Chapter Ten – The Dangerous Games

Rose looked up at Cross. She wondered how the hell she had let him talk her into doing what she was about to do, the heavens above only knew. Something didn't sit too well in the pit of Roses stomach however as the Earls estate loomed nearer and nearer. Like they were been watched already. She sighed as she continued walking alongside her general.

She grimaced as the gates came into sight. Cross stopped her and placed cuffs on her arms, placing a final kiss on her head he pulled her along by the chain connecting to the cuffs. After everything she had done to avoid the place that would seal her fate she now had to fake been dragged only to be imprisoned as bait.

Once inside Rose looked as Cross walked away from the gates and vanished into the mist filled streets, she couldn't help but feel the tears prick at her eyes even though she knew it was just a trap. But she was playing a dangerous game now, one that she knew would possibly end her life if she wasn't careful. However it didn't really bother her as she knew the Earl was hunting her. Her innocence was far too important to the man to kill her. She allowed herself to be dragged along by the twins who fought over who had seen her first when a female glared at them and lead you along the hall to the Earl.

"Ah splendid, it seems he came through when he promised he'd deliver you to me in one piece, I must say I am impressed with that man, such a reliable rogue I have never known, used your feelings for general Cross to trap you for me, the cunning man that he is."

Rose took a deep breath as she refused to look up at the Noah before her. Sensing this he chuckled darkly, "Ah I must repulse you my dear Rose, allow me to change that." She heard footsteps when a large hand cupped her face, forcing her gaze to meet the man before her.

"Even as such you're still repulsive." She hissed moving her head from his grasp when she noticed the wicked grin cross his human face.

"Well you must have someone my dear Princess." He motioned to the dark room where a few other figures lurked in the dark. She eyed a man wearing a top hat as he emerged from the shadows. Her heart stopped when he smiled at her the way he did.

"Not you." She whispered as he bowed before her.

"Well it has been a long time since I last saw you Princess Rose, you so brutally killed those poor men that night." He purred as the woman stood rigid with fear and anger.

"You! You're the fool who told them where I was! If it wasn't for you all those men would still be alive and well." She growled at Tyikk.

"I was simply following my masters orders to make sure you didn't flee Rose, but as it seemed we dearly underestimated you and well now we have you again, so who will you have Princess, our master doesn't mind, as long as the gentleman is a Noah." He smirked seductively at the small woman who stood in front of them shaking with anger.

Rose growled and bit her lip. She'd rather be killed. At that moment right there and then she regretted agreeing with Cross in the first place, but this was originally what she wanted to do. She wanted to kill the earl and the noah. But she knew Tyikk would present a problem at the end of the day as he grinned down at her. She knew he and Allen had fought each other before and from personal experience she had seen him in some of her darkest moments.

"Very well." She hissed looking up at the tall man beside her. The Earl nodded and Tyikk lead her to where she'd be staying much against her will, it was a room conjoined to his, the only entrance gained through his room, the only escape, a balcony so high up one wrong move on the roof could mean the loss of your neck, not that Rose minded. She had used her balcony and roof as an escape route plenty, but the man she was now trapped with was going to make it difficult. Rose knew to survive, she'd have to play along, to survive she'd have to flirt her way out of situations since she was now caught with the pleasure of the Noah. She sighed in frustration, the only person she had successfully wrapped around her finger was Lavi and he was simply a sucker for punishment which made it easier.

Tyikk opened his door and pulled Rose in chuckling as she stumbled against him, deep n thought. She looked up at him through wide eyes knowing she'd have to force herself to blush as much as it nauseated her. It was going to be a long night, she just knew it. Tyikk however had plans of his own for the young Princess, he knew her well enough to know where her heart lay.

Rose put her pride aside and glanced up at the man coyly as he held her, closing her eyes to prevent the sudden sickening wave that washed over her, this worked to her advantage as she pulled her eyes shut and turned away as her face went beat red from the heat that pushed through her. She heard a deep chuckle emit from the man as he straightened her up and locked his door before her gently undid her cuffs. Rose flinched back as Tyikk stroked her cheek, he then lead her to her room and showed her where she could find everything she would need. He closed her door after ordering her to clean herself up.

Sitting in the warm water of her bath she pressed her eyes onto her knees as tears threatened to spill. "God I hate you for talking me into this." She whispered. With the Pleasure keeping her under his wing things were sure to be hell for poor Rose. She sighed rinsing the soap from her hair as she stood, wrapping a towel around her. On her bed, set out where her clothes for the evening, she swallowed hard eyeing the deep red and black dress that lay on her bed and all the trinkets and boots she was to wear. The dress in itself was an extremely short adaption of a gothic Lolita dress. Clearly something that would be owned by Road. Road on the other hand seemed positively ecstatic about the female in the estate.

Rose slipped the dress on and all the other accessories she was to wear with it when a knock on her door caught her attention. The dress she wore didn't look half bad on her as she turned to face Tyikk who eyed her up and down.

Extending his hand to her, he bowed in a chivalric manner, "Shall we be on our way my lady?"

Rose bit her lip and took a deep breath before slowly taking the man's hand, as he lead her to where all the other Noah had been called by the earl to gather. Rose couldn't help but think of Cross as she stood on the arm of Tyikk. "This is just a mission Rose, you will gain their trust, help up infiltrate the estate and kill the Earl and all his Noah, the minute we infiltrate it I'm getting you out of there, just do what you have to, to stay alive for me." Crosses words echoed through her mind. She was angry at him for it. She knew what she had to do. Even though just thinking about it made her sick she had to put herself through hell to stay alive.

She was a prisoner and a spy, they all trusted her. Taking one deep breath she finally accepted her mission and what she dreaded she would have to do and looked up at Tyikk. In her mind she knew she'd have to be like she was when she first met Cross, the Princess with the tough exterior and a soft center. She squeezed Tyikks hand which earned her a shocked glance from the man.

He looked down at her knowing his human form would come in handy. After the gathering the Noah sat down to a meal with the earl, after dinner they all dispersed to do their own thing. Tyikk took Rose to his room and ordered her to put something more comfortable on as he wanted to take her for an evening stroll. Rose simply nodded and slipped into a long, simple white dress and white satin shoes leaving her jet black hair down as she exited her room to find a man standing, leaning up against the window looking out over the yard.

"Tyikk?" she asked simply, not sure who stood before her, when he turned to face her and smiled warmly at her.

"Come Rose, it is getting late." He took her hand, placing it on her arm as he led her through the estate and though the dark gardens then all the way back to his room.

Closing his door and locking it he turned to face Rose. The look in the man's eye made her blood freeze as she took a step back. Yet she found for each step she took, he took one to close the gap between them. She groaned and stopped when her back hit into the corner post. His hands slipped from her wrists up to her shoulders, sending goose bumps across the small woman's flesh. She looked away tilting her head down towards the floor. Tyikk chuckled cruelly knowing where her mind was.

"I am positively certain he is worried about you my little dove, but he need not worry, I will look after you for him. Give in to me Rose. You know you want to." He purred, his lips against her ear.

Something in Rose snapped, she pushed herself free and fled into her room locking her door and throwing herself on her bed. "how." Was all she could whisper. She was shocked at how her self control buckled under Tyikks voice, that alone was like an intoxicating spell. She could understand why he was the pleasure of the Noah. Somehow Rose couldn't stop g=feeling like she had bitten off more than she could chew and she knew all too well she'd have to find a way to get her members of the order in, so it was of utmost importance that she learnt the entire estate inside out and upside down.


End file.
